Tout achever
by Asrial
Summary: La dernière guerre de Shion s'achève enfin. Ses méthodes sont discutables mais enfin, tout s'achève. Ca n'a plus d'importance. Rien n'a plus d'importance


Tout achever

Assis sur son trône, le flanc percé d'un coup de griffes qui lui avait arraché la moitié du ventre, Shion finissait de se vider de son sang.

La mort allait bientôt le saisir, il le savait.

La présence qu'il sentait non loin en était la preuve la plus éclatante.

Pourquoi il avait droit a un tel traitement de faveur ? Il n'osait l'imaginer. Ou plutôt, il ne l'imaginait que trop bien.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, le jeune chevalier pégase venait de renvoyer Poséidon à son urne, scellant une fois de plus les guerres de cette génération.

Hadès ne viendrait pas cette fois. Hadès était mort depuis 250 ans et son successeur était encore à apprendre son métier sous la surveillance rigoureuse de ses trois juges.

Le jeune dieu de la mort n'avait aucune envie de se frotter aux chevaliers d'Athéna ce qui avait tout à fait satisfait le vieux, très vieux pope de la déesse.

Shion ferma les yeux une minute.

Il était seul.  
>Il était venu là après avoir été blessé lorsqu'il avait défendu Athéna de la dernière attaque lancée par Poséidon pendant que Pégase le renvoyait dans son urne.<p>

La gamine lui avait lancé un regard noir avant de se précipité près de son chevalier amoché.

La jeune représentante de la déesse le haïssait.  
>Comme tous ses chevaliers sauf un.<p>

Il n'y avait guère que le seul chevalier de la précédente génération encore en vie qui comprenait ses actes depuis plus de deux siècles et demi.

"- Je savais que tu avais été blessé."

Shion rouvrit les yeux.

Presque aussi amoché que lui, Kiki se traina au pied de son trône.

Le vieux Bélier se laissa tomber sur le sol près du maitre de son maitre.

Le sang avait fait une énorme auréole sur sa cape là ou il l'avait utilisée pour endiguer quelque peu l'hémorragie de son bras tranché net par la lance de Krysaor.

Le vieil atlante de deux siècles et demi posa sa tête sur les genoux de son maitre vieux de cinq cents. Ses cheveux roux n'avaient plus rien de roux depuis des années. A présent, ils étaient d'un marron rosé fatigué, totalement blanc aux tempes.

Les deux atlantes étaient épuisés.

"- C'est finit hein…."

Livide de la perte de sang, Shion hocha lentement la tête.

"- Ouai… Enfin…."

Kiki ferma les yeux, soulagé.

Comme Shion, il avait vu mourir l'un après l'autre tous les chevaliers d'or de la génération de son maitre. Ho, pas de guerre, pas de combats… Juste le temps…. Normalement, c'était son maitre Mu qui aurait du être dans son armure et a sa place. Mais Mu avait noué sa vie à celle de Saga. Et lorsque le gémeau était…Partit, Mu était partit avec lui… Shion avait réussit à survivre a Rodrigue mais n'en était resté qu'a moitié vivant. Mu avait refusé de vivre la même chose. Kiki était déjà capable de porter le bélier quand Saga avait disparu, fauché a quarante ans par un attaque cardiaque. Mu l'avait suivit.

Les autres avaient formés leurs élèves, leur avaient donné leurs armures, étaient partis a la retraite, puis s'étaient éteints, les uns après les autres.  
>Ils étaient tous morts jeunes.<br>Les chevaliers d'or n'étaient pas faits pour vivre vieux.  
>Leur cosmos poussé au maximum de leur ordre les usait si vite….<p>

Camus et Milo étaient mots ensemble, leur cosmos soufflé, à quarante et un ans. Aphrodite et DeathMask, pareil, à quarante quatre. Kanon avait tenu un peu plus. Il avait survécut à son jumeau de cinq ans. Aioros avait suivit Aiolia lorsque le chaton avait eut trente huit ans. Shaka n'avait pas passé les trente six. Shura avait perdu Excalibur à trente six puis la raison en quelques mois avant que Shion ne l'achève. Celui qui avait duré le plus longtemps avait été Aldébaran. Il avait réussit à tenir jusqu'au matin de ses cinquante ans.

Les chevaliers d'or n'étaient pas fait pour vivre vieux…  
>Sauf si la déesse en décidait autrement et les maintenant le temps de leur utilité.<p>

Un sourire un peu ironique monta aux lèvres de Shion. Ses doigts tremblant glissaient sans peine dans la crinière courte de Kiki.

Athéna avait du se mordre les doigts de le laisser a son poste, lui qui n'aspirait qu'au repos.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut trois présences se rapprocher.

Il les connaissait.

Mais il savait aussi qu'ils lui laisseraient le temps nécessaire, même si son cœur s'arrêtait, même si sa chair refroidissait et que ses poumons ne se déployaient plus.

Un a un, les chevaliers d'or de cette génération entrèrent dans le grand hall.

Il ne voyait que défiance sur leur visage.  
>Défiance, froideur, haine même.<p>

Ils le haïssaient, non sans raison.  
>Tous ses chevaliers le haïssaient.<p>

Il ne s'en faisait pas plus que ca.

Shion avait fait son devoir.

Plus que ca même.

Il avait modifié les choses pour que ces gosses qui le haïssaient survivent.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils le connaissaient, il se permit un sourire chaleureux.

Il les aimait mine de rien. Comme il avait aimé tous les chevaliers passés sous ses ordres. Ils étaient tous les enfants qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir.

"- Bien… Vous êtes tous vivants…. C'est bien…"

Les chevaliers d'or s'entre regardèrent.

Les argents et les bronzes entraient à leur tour.

La guerre était finie. Il était temps de le proclamer…

"- Vous avez vaincu… Cette guerre est terminée…. Vous ne serez plus ennuyé pour les deux prochaines siècles, au moins." Leur assura Shion. "Et probablement plus…"

Le Sagittaire s'approcha.

A sa place, deux siècles auparavant, Aioros se serait agenouillé.

Lui resta droit.

Il méprisait son pope.

Pour lui, le vieil Atlante était un lâche.

"- Plus ?"

Shion eut un pauvre rire qui tinta ses lèvres de carmin.

Les chevaliers virent enfin la blessure béante de son flanc.

Sans le vouloir, ils pâlirent.

Ils comprirent immédiatement que leur pope vivait ses derniers instants.

Même s'ils le haïssaient, Shion avait toujours été là. Il était leur seul référentiel stable. Le perdre serait…dur….

"- Le Sanctuaire marin est en ruine, Sagittaire."

Shion n'utilisait jamais les noms de ses chevaliers.

Il mettait toujours de la distance entre eux.

Ils n'étaient que des outils entre ses mains pour faire son travail et une clé a molette n'as pas besoin d'une carte d'identité.

"- des ATOMIQUES Shion ? DES ATOMIQUES ?"

Le pope eut un sourire d'enfant ravi de la bêtise qu'il a fait.

"- Athéna… Tu es en forme."

La jeune femme se renfrogna.

La femme en elle haïssait le pope. La déesse ressentait juste de l'irritation.

"- Et grâce à toi." Cracha-t-elle, écœurée. "Mais des atomiques !"

"- La Confédération Européenne me devait un service. Le sous marin était une bonne idée non ?"

"- Shion…."

"- Et le sanctuaire sous marin est en ruine et avec les radiations, personne n'y retournera avant un moment.

"- CE N'EST PAS HONORABLE !" Eclata la déesse.

Le visage livide du pope se ferma.

"- Parce qu'il est honorable d'envoyer a la mort un par un vos hommes ? Parce qu'il est honorable de se battre pour des vétilles parce que c'est la tradition ? Depuis ta naissance, femelle humaine que tu es dans ce corps, tu donnes ton sang tous les mois pour renforcer le sanctuaire et tes chevaliers !"

Athéna se figea.

Bien sur qu'elle le savait.  
>Depuis que sa réincarnation était en âge de faire autre chose que souiller ses langes, Shion avait prit son éducation en main. Elle avait reçut la même éducation que les femmes chevaliers plus tout ce qu'une réincarnation devait savoir. Depuis qu'elle était haute comme trois pommes, Shion prélevait son sang qu'il barbouillait allégrement partout : temples, armures, boucliers du sanctuaire et…<p>

"- Tu n'as pas fait ca !"

"- Bien sur que si."

La déesse hésitait entre l'admiration et l'écœurement le plus total.

"- Tu m'as fait vivre trois fois ma vie, Athéna. Ne t'étonne pas que je me sois un peu émancipé des principes qui m'ont couté mon amour, mon fils, ma vie, mes amis et mon honneur. Je mélange moi-même ton sang a la nourriture du Sanctuaire depuis des années. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'ils aient survécut ? Je me fiche d'être un traitre, un lâche ou que sais-je par ce que JE les ai envoyé attaquer le sanctuaire sous marin au lieu d'attendre l'attaque dès que Poséidon a bougé. Je me fiche des conséquences d'avoir utilisé des armes conventionnelles. Je me contre fout de les avoir envoyé comme une ARMEE a l'attaque pour écraser nos adversaires. ILS SONT EN VIE ! POUR LA PREMIERE GUERRE EN 3000 ANS LE SANCTUAIRE EST VIVANT APRES UNE GUERRE !"

Shion se laissa retomber sur son trône.

Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il s'était levé.

Une marre de sang s'étalait a présent sous lui.

Le dégout dans le regard de ses chevaliers lui faisait mal, mais il s'en fichait. Ils étaient vivants. Ils avaient gagnés.

Il avait fichu une peur de tous les diables à Poséidon et probablement a tous les autres dieux qui voudraient les attaquer.

Il avait utilisé toutes les ressources des sciences modernes. Il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à utiliser des armes a neutron ou des atomiques.

Les anciennes méthodes avaient vécues. L'honneur lui-même avait vécut. Juste restait la survie.

Il avait fait son boulot.

Il avait protégé ses hommes et les hommes.

Son travail était fait.

Il pouvait mourir en paix avec lui-même….

"- Et il est plus que temps."

Shion leva les yeux.

"- TOI !"

"- Paix Athéna. Je suis juste là pour faire mon boulot." Fit remarquer Rhadamanthe pendant qu'Eaque soulevait Kiki dans ses bras.

Le vieux Bélier eut un sourire doux.

"- Je suis fatigué…"

Eaque hocha la tête.

"- Il est temps de dormir…."

Le corps disparu pour ne plus laisser qu'une boule d'aura pulsante. L'armure d'or chut sur le sol avec bruit.

"- Shion ?"

Le vieux, très vieux pope hocha la tête.

Le Wyvern ne le souleva pas dans ses bras. Il lui tendit juste la main.

"- Déesse ?"

Athéna, renfrognée, le foudroya du regard.

Elle n'était pas idiote.

Shion avait fait son boulot.  
>A sa façon, mais il l'avait fait.<p>

Et il avait raison, personne n'aurait du vivre aussi longtemps.  
>C'était sa faute à elle.<p>

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?"

"- Je ne demande pas votre pardon. Je n'en ai pas besoin."

Elle tressaillit.

"- Simplement, Sagittaire ne fera pas un bon pope."

Elle resta longuement silencieuse sous le regard outré du jeune homme. Bien sur qu'il ferait un bon pope.

Un sourire désolé finit par apparaître sur les lèvres de l'avatar de la déesse.

"- Je sais."

Le hoquet d'outrage du Sagittaire fut noyé par le ricanement de Minos qui fut le dernier Juge a partir.

De Shion, il restait juste son casque, posé tranquillement sur le trône, dans une mare de Sang.

C'était finit.

Enfin….


End file.
